


Got taken by love

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Au from christmas ep, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy had posted something on Facebook a few minutes ago. It was a generic Christmas wish. Jonah commented with a joke. She liked it pretty quick and then replied wondering what the hell he was doing.





	Got taken by love

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. For the trope bingo square happy ending. Thank you so much A!! Title from the national's carin at the liquor store.

Jonah left Kelly's house on Christmas morning and went straight to the only place to get food he could find that was open: Starbucks. He should have looked harder. He was sure there were other places open. There had to be. St. Louis wasn't Chicago, but it was still a city. 

He didn't get out enough. It was a good new year's resolution. Find out more about St. Louis. Go to more museums. He was a little excited about it, he reached for the pocket journal he kept in his inside jacket pocket. He also kept a pen with him so he could immediately write it down. He wanted to start his plans right away. 

Kelly had been super nice in the morning but it was also Christmas morning. She wanted to talk about Christmas traditions, go to her family and open presents and Jonah said he was Jewish more than once. Kelly didn't seem to really get it. He was afraid to ask her if she'd ever met any other Jewish people. 

So he was at Starbucks, back to feeling a little down. Possibly maudlin. It was a pretty word. Jonah had a lot of podcasts to catch up on, he could do that. He drank his pumpkin spice latte and looked at his phone. Amy had posted something on Facebook a few minutes ago. It was a generic Christmas wish. He commented with a joke. She liked it pretty quick and then replied wondering what the hell he was doing.

He texted her that he was at Starbucks. He wondered what was the best way to possibly ask to come over? Maybe? 

Luckily, she asked him without him manipulating her. He didn't like manipulation. He was super bad at it. He ordered two more lattes at Starbucks and drove over to Amy's.

She had a nice tree right in the front window. He also noticed one of her purloined lawn decorations. She'd been riding around the store with that one held high above her head. Hopefully Adam wasn't holding a grudge. 

They sat on the couch and she drank her entire venti in ten minutes. "Make more," she said.

"Because I know how to operate your coffee maker?"

"It's a french press. You probably know how to operate it better than me. I've only used it a few times, anyway," Amy said. She went into a long story about seeing a french press at Cloud 9 and not buying it and then she was divorced and she thought maybe she could make it work. 

Jonah went to the kitchen and looked at her french press. "This is a really nice one, Ames. Do you want to watch this? Should I steam some milk for you, too?"

"I'm not going to watch and you should do all of that," Amy said. "I can't figure out this remote."

"I'll tackle that next," Jonah said. 

After four cups of coffee, three hours and two Fast and Furious movies later, he cut her off. "We both have to be at work tomorrow morning, right? You should get some sleep."

"Whatever," Amy said. He'd figured out the remote and sorted her basket of remotes. "I should do the Golden Globes party again."

"But Adam cooked," Jonah said. "He loved that barbeque."

"I can cook, too." 

"Maybe you should do something besides barbeque," Jonah said. "That way you're making it yours and not trying to be Adam."

"Making it yours," Amy said. "Are you trying to manipulate me?"

"No," Jonah said. "I'm very bad at that."

Amy stared at him for a long minute. She said, "Okay. Fine."

They were idly watching Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift and eating popcorn when Amy said, "Were you at home last night? I think I might have tried to call you."

"Might have?" Jonah checked his phone. "You didn't. And what would that have to do with me being home?"

"I don't know, just tell me where you were last night," Amy said. "I don't really care."

"Okay, since you don't really care," Jonah said. 

"Fine, I care, but not a lot. Just tell me," Amy said. 

"I, uh, I went to Kelly's," Jonah said. He was blushing and he had no reason to. Amy didn't like him that way. He was nearly one hundred per cent over her. At least 90% per cent. 

"Is that a bar? No, no. No." Amy backed away from him on the couch. "Does she have some amazing sexual thing she does? Do they teach that in pageant school?"

Jonah laughed a little. "Uh, it was fine. I don't get why you hate her."

"I don't hate her. I just, you know, I don't like her," Amy said. "Why do you like her? You didn't seem to give a crap about her."

"She was funny," Jonah said. "She is funny. I guess she was finally feeling like she fit in so she could be herself. We had fun."

"Are you going back?"

"Probably," Jonah said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Amy turned away from him. "You have awful taste in women."

"Thanks," Jonah said. 

He went back to his place, to Garrett's house and tried to get some sleep. It didn't work well. He felt stressed. Free floating anxiety pooled in his stomach and he put on his headphones and set his phone to his Spotify Everything Will Be Alright playlist. He didn't fall asleep until the fifth song; Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young's Helpless. 

In the morning, he was only a few minutes late. He was still there before the store opened and before Dina noticed. Amy smirked at him and then made a gagging face when Kelly walked over to say hi to Jonah. He glared at her. Kelly said, "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Jonah said. 

She was sweet. She trailed alongside him as they "worked," telling him all about her Christmas Day. He said, "I just watched Fast and Furious movies."

"Really?" Kelly laughed. "That's not exactly the Christmas spirit."

"I never had the Christmas spirit, I'm Jewish. And Amy really wanted to watch them."

"Oh," Kelly said. "Did you two, um, I know she's divorced but are you and she?"

"No, no," Jonah said. "We're just friends. We're good friends." 

"Okay," Kelly said. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure," Jonah said. 

A few hours later, a few super busy hours later, Amy found him badly cleaning a spill. She said, "Will you ever get good at that?"

"What's the incentive for that?"

"You're smarter than you look," Amy said. "Are you really going out with Kelly again?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He frowned at her. "I know you don't like her, but I do."

Amy shuddered. "I don't get it."

He and Kelly hung out nearly every night that week. New Year's Eve, though, he decided to stay in. He really did like Kelly, and she really was great and funny and sweet. But he always ended up talking to Amy more. He was not over her, even slightly. He felt like a bit of an asshole. Kelly probably wanted more from him than always preferring Amy's company. She definitely wanted more. 

He watched the countdown in Chicago. Ten minutes into 2018, Amy called him. "Happy new year," she said. 

"Same to you," he said. "Are you drunk?"

"Please, I've got Emma and I didn't let her go to her friend's hot high school party so, I figured why not make both of us miserable?" She sighed. "I just want to spend time with her." 

"She loves you," Jonah said. "She'll forgive you for ruining her life. In a few years. Probably ten or so. Maybe more."

"Thanks for the optimism," Amy said. "Are you kissing Kelly at midnight?"

"You almost said her name like it isn't a synonym for shit," Jonah said. "Nah, I'm dialing that back. I think she wants more than I have, you know more than I can give."

"It's been a week," Amy said. "How much does she want? She can't want to marry you, she knows you're Jewish."

"She wants to keep going out," Jonah said. "I don't want to keep going out with her."

"Well," Amy said. She was quiet. She finally said, "Not much to do about that then not date her."

"You know that guy from Boyz II Men who had a cane?"

"Yes," Amy said. "Canes were popular in the nineties. Did you see that SNL skit where they did that parody of those videos, it was pretty funny."

"The Boyz II Men guy needed the cane. I just read that today. He needed it and that's why he left the group. Health problems."

"Why didn't you tell me? I just sounded so insensitive," Amy said. 

"I did tell you," Jonah said. "I just did."

"I'm done talking to you," Amy said. She hung up. 

He broke it to Kelly gently but she still seemed a little peeved. He didn't tell her he was trying to stop them both, but mostly her, from even more pain. That speech never went over well. Jonah had tried it a lot in his twenties. 

Thankfully, the week passed without too much incident. The normal amount of Cloud 9 incidents. Amy's party went mostly okay. He stayed after and helped her clean up. 

"You're not going with Kelly?" Amy was collecting glasses. 

"We went out for one week, we haven't gone out for a week. Are you going to keep asking forever?" He nearly rolled his eyes. 

"I just don't like her," Amy said. "Also, someone stole one of my pictures. For no reason at all."

"Maybe they were upset there were so many vegan chicken tenders," Jonah said. "You made a lot."

"I didn't make any," Amy said. "Dina brought them over because she said she knew I'd want to make sure my best friend had enough to eat."

"They weren't bad," Jonah said. Amy frowned. Jonah said, "Your roast chicken was better."

"Well, duh, it's not made from a micro fungus."

Amy turned around. "Let's go out."

"You don't want to clean up?"

"No, dumbass, I want to go out with you. I do really find Kelly incredibly annoying but Dina's right, part of my dislike is her liking you. You shouldn't like her."

"I, I disagree, I mean, well. I like you, too. But I get to like whoever I want. I mean, I do like you," Jonah said, very coherently. 

"Okay," Amy said. She turned back to the sink. "We have to do the dishes." 

"Okay," Jonah said. "Did that just happen?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "It did. It totally did. But now we have to do the dishes."

Jonah nodded. "But after we finish the dishes?"

She looked over at him with a shy smile. "Well. You do like me."

"I really do," he said.


End file.
